A mi pequeño dragón
by liluel azul
Summary: Inspirado en el SS Omega. Las reflexiones de Shiryu acerca del nacimiento de Ryuho, la infancia del pequeño, el entrenamiento de caballero y el camino que escogieron, Hyoga, Shun y Shiryu. Más pequeños bonus de Ryuho y sus tíos. Personajes Shiryu, Ryuho, Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Seiya.
1. Lo infinitamente pequeño

**Saint Seiya es propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada.**

**Saint Seiya Omega es propiedad de quienes compraron la licencia. **

**Este fic es un homenaje a los personajes animados que me llenan de magia.**

**Shiryu, Hyoga, Shun, Seiya y ahora el pequeño Ryuho, **

**son los que me inspiraron para escribir este fanfic**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SHIRYU**

**¡ ¡ ¡ ¡Y Felicidades por ser papá! ! ! ! **

**Tu paternidad es lo mejor de Saint Seiya Omega**

**¡Arriba el Dragón!**

**Y feliz cumpleaños a todos los que tuvieron la suerte de nacer en Octubre.**

**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**A mi pequeño Dragón**_

_**Capítulo uno:**_

_**Lo infinitamente pequeño se convirtió en algo infinitamente grande**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

El universo se formó hace millones de años, el todo, estaba en un punto infinitamente pequeño que en un buen momento decidió hacer explosión. En el caos, las partículas frenéticamente chocaron unas con otras, mientras se expandían y se regaban formando la inmensidad del cosmos, que poco a poco fue tomando orden. Surgieron las estrellas, los planetas, las lunas, las nebulosas y los cometas.

Lo infinitamente pequeño se hizo infinitamente grande. El universo se llenó de la luz de las estrellas, que una hermosa noche Shunrey y yo contemplamos. Siempre nos perdemos viendo las estrellas, pero esa noche fue especial, pues ella y yo nos hicimos uno, bajo la luz de los astros.

Dos ínfimas células se hicieron una. Igual que el universo, un pequeñito punto hizo explosión y se fue volviendo más y más grande. El caos poco a poco se transformó en un cosmos hermoso dentro de Shunrey y lentamente tomó forma, surgieron los huesos, el corazón, la piel y todo lo demás. Y cuando estuvo listo abrió sus ojos al mundo.

Sólo Shunrey podía obrar este milagro. Sólo ella siendo tan bella podía obrar algo tan maravilloso. Yo juro que de ella nació una resplandeciente y calida estrella, porque la primera vez que te tuve entre mis brazos y me viste fijamente, me deslumbraste.

Caminando tomados de la mano, Shunrey me hace sentir que andábamos entre nubes, jamás pensé que ella todavía podía hacerme más feliz, pero así fue, cuando me dijo "Shiryu este es tu hijo" el mundo se me convirtió en un paraíso.

Y aunque en estos momentos eres pequeñito entre mis brazos, seguirás creciendo y haciéndote más y más hermoso y resplandeciente … igual que el bello cosmos.

Hyoga revuelve mi cabello en su muda manera de expresarme que está muy contento y feliz por mí, pues he recibido la más bella de las bendiciones. Seiya me ve con desesperación y sus ojos me dicen "se que es tuyo pero yo también quiero cargarlo. ¡A que santas horas va a ser mi turno!". Va a tener que esperar mucho pues Saori es la primera en la fila y una vez que lo tenga no creo que lo quiera soltar. Shun por su parte no está interesado en cargar a Ryuho, pues lo ve tan pequeñito y tan frágil, que Shun se siente un mastodonte torpe. Es tan gracioso que se crea así. No va a cargarlo hasta que reciba instrucciones precisas de cómo sostenerlo.

Mi pequeño Ryuho, ya eres una estrella de alegría.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Bonus**_

_Seiya cargando a Ryuho_

Cientos de corazones salen de Seiya y está haciendo un montón de caras graciosas, pero bebe Ryuho no ríe, únicamente lo mira con cara de extrañeza.

-´on ta bebe? … ¡aquí ´ta!

En definitiva, bebe Ryuho no entiende que le pasa a ese sujeto, pero si lo encuentra algo gracioso.

_Hyoga cargando a Ryuho_

Bebe Ryuho se sujeta con todas sus fuerzas de la ropa de Hyoga, mientras este lo carga con una mano y con la otra sostiene el control de la televisión, está buscando un programa adecuado para bebes.

-¿ ¡Hyoga, cómo puedes cargarlo de manera tan descuidada! ?- Lo regaña Shun.

-Está bien.

-¿Cómo puede estarlo? ¡Mira nada más como se sujeta a ti, el pobre ha de sentir que se cae!

-Y yo que creía que le caía bien.

A bebe Ryuho sí le cae bien, pero no estaría nada mal que lo sujetara mejor.

_Shun cargando a Ryuho._

-¿ ¡Así está bien, verdad! ? ¿ ¡Está bien sostenida su cabeza, verdad! ? ¿ ¡Lo estoy cargando bien, no lo estoy apachurrando, no lo sostengo muy flojo! ? – Pregunta Shun con cara de pánico.

-No se te va a caer Shun, lo cargas bien … pero … sería bueno que dejaras de temblar, Ryuho ya se está poniendo verde por ser zangoloteado por tu temblor. –Opina Shiryu.

A bebe Ryuho le parece adorable Shun, mientras no lo cargue, claro está.

_Ikki cargando a Ryuho_

Ikki escucha el llanto del bebe, entra a la habitación y lo descubre en su cuna. Voltea para todos lados pero no hay nadie.

-Ese Shiryu es un desobligado. –Dice al tiempo que toma al bebe en brazos. Ikki como todo un profesional, con gran maestría calma el llanto del pequeño Ryuho. -¿Dónde andará esa pandilla de vagos? ¿Cómo pueden ser tan estúpidos y dejar un bebe solo?

Estoy seguro que la culpa la tiene el tarado de Seiya, ya me lo imagino, debió decir "vamos a jugar fútbol" y todos se fueron tras el olvidándose del bebe. Si solo tienen dos neuronas y estas se les apagan cuando se trata del fútbol. Pero ya me va a oír tu papá.

Ikki se sienta en el sillón con el bebe mientras charla.

-Él tiene toda la culpa, eres responsabilidad suya y de nadie más. Le voy a meter sus buenos trancazos para que se le quite el estarte dejando solo. Le voy a dar tan fuerte que le tirare los dientes. Así harán buena pareja, tú y él sin dientes. Aunque claro, a ti algún día te van a salir.

Y Ryuho se carcajea.

En otra habitación con pantalla gigante, cuatro caballeros observan a Ikki hablar con el bebe.

-Ya no me parece que fue una buena idea, Seiya. –Dice Shiryu con una gran gotita de sudor en la frente.

-Pues esta es la única manera de tener una imagen de Ikki cargando a Ryuho. –Dice sonriente el castaño. Tuvieron que poner una cámara escondida porque de otro modo no habrían podido presenciar esto.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Notas de la autora**

Este fic nació la semana en que Hyoga apareció en el capitulo 21, así que andaba entre nubes, porque su aparición fue maravillosa. (^_^)


	2. Vivimos en un cosmos imperfecto

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**A mi pequeño Dragón**_

_**Capítulo dos:**_

_**Vivimos en un cosmos imperfecto**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Lo perfecto no existe, pues lo perfecto es estéril y vacío. Por eso vivimos en un universo imperfecto. Cuando el universo surgió en aquella explosión, la materia se diseminó por el espacio de una manera irregular y absolutamente desordenada. Fue ese desorden lo que creó la belleza del cosmos. Si no lo hubiera hecho, si las partículas se hubieran regado a distancias perfectas, la fuerza de gravedad no hubiera despertado, pues, al estar esparcidas a distancias perfectas, la gravedad entre ellas se hubiera neutralizado.

Es por la imperfección del cosmos por la cual, la gravedad crea las estrellas.

Por eso, únicamente en la imperfección podemos crecer. Es por ello que no debemos llorar por lo imperfecto que es el universo. Todo cuanto sucede tiene una razón. Tal vez no lo entendamos y nos parezca injusto cuando las cosas no suceden con la perfección que esperábamos, pero, debemos recordar, que es por lo imperfecto que surgen las estrellas.

Siento en mi cabeza una fría caricia. Hyoga ha venido y ha acariciado mi cabello al tiempo que eleva su cosmos para hacerme saber que está aquí.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Shiryu.

No es sólo su voz la que me saluda, es todo su cosmos y su ser llenos de cariño, lo que percibo a través de mi alma.

Con la cascada de Rozan como testigo, Hyoga se sienta a mi lado con el pequeño Ryuho entre sus piernas al tiempo que ambos sostienen un libro.

-Vas a tener que leer para tu papá y para mí, porque yo no se.- Le dice Hyoga a mi pequeño.

-¿ ¡Tan grandote y todavía no sabes leer! ?- Pregunta con asombro Ryuho.

-Estos símbolos extraños no.

-Si hay una cosa que sea ci-er-ta, es que el gati-to blanco no había te-ni-do nada … que ver con lo que su-ce-di-ó… Lee Ryuho trabándose un poquito.

En un mundo perfecto, mi querido Ryuho, tu padre sería quien te leyera el libro. En un mundo perfecto Marte nunca hubiera aparecido y nunca habríamos tenido que luchar contra él. No habría perdido mis sentidos en la batalla, ni Marte hubiera tenido el poder de herirnos con la oscuridad. En un mundo perfecto, Seiya no habría desaparecido tragado por la oscuridad y no habríamos derramado tantas lagrimas.

Vivimos en un mundo imperfecto, Ryuho, y así es como debe de ser, pues sólo en lo imperfecto podemos crecer.

Si el mundo hubiera sido perfecto, yo podría percibirte con mis sentidos, vería tus brillantes ojos, mis palmas sentirían tu suave cabello, escucharía tus risas y percibiría tu aroma a caramelo. Tuve que aprender percibirte con mi alma y eso es maravilloso pues así descubrí que eres tan resplandeciente como las estrellas.

Así te percibo mi pequeño Ryuho, eres como un millar de estrellas que alegres titilan para mí.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Bonus**_

Las estrellas brillan y la luna ilumina todo Gohoro.

Hyoga ronca y ronca. Entre sus manos tiene un traste que contiene una gran rebanada de pastel.

Shiryu siempre está en la cascada, en meditación y el rubio se ha recargado en la espalda de este y se ha quedado profundamente dormido.

Es entonces cuando alguien llega y sin despertar al rubio toma el traste y comienza a comer.

En la cabaña, Shunrey lava los platos, por su parte Shun anda peleando con un triciclo que no puede armar, entonces, el pequeño Ryuho le muestra al tío Shun, el libro que le regaló tío Hyoga. Es el cumpleaños de Shiryu pero quien recibió regalos fue Ryuho.

-¿Puedes creerlo tío Shun? El tío Hyoga no sabe leer pero siempre me compra libros.

-Es que no quiere que seas como él.

-¡Ah! Sabes que, yo creo que por eso siempre me compra libros con dibujos.

-¡Es que sólo así sabe qué está comprando! –Y Shun entre risas pone a Hyoga en evidencia.

-Hijo, tú tío Hyoga ya hizo mucho con aprender a hablar chino.- Shunrey intenta defenderlo.

-Tsk, leer en chino va más allá de sus capacidades, si todavía no logra aprender a escribir y leer correctamente en japonés. No seas como él, Ryuho, esfuérzate para que puedas hablar y escribir en los dos idiomas.- Dice Shun totalmente risueño. La sinceridad de Ryuho siempre lo pone contento.

Mas la sonrisa se borra cuando vuelve a su intento de armar el triciclo, pero no puede.

-Ya es tarde, a dormir tesoro mío. –Dice Shunrey al tiempo que carga al niño ¿Shun, vas por Hyoga y Shiryu?

-Claro. –Dice Shun.

Al llegar, Shun sonrió al contemplar a Ikki, sentado y comiendo pastel. Sabían que vendría, Hyoga se quedo dormido esperándolo.

-Ikki, no pude armar un triciclo. –Chilló el peliverde.

Ikki sólo sonrió.

Despertaron a Hyoga y fueron a la cabaña … los cuatro. Mientras Shun ayudaba a Shiryu a llegar a su habitación, Ikki se quedo parado en el umbral de la casa.

-¡Oh espíritu oscuro! Eres bienvenido, te invitamos a entrar a está casa.- Le dijo Hyoga al fénix, al ver que no entraba.

Por toda respuesta Ikki le pegó con los nudillos en la frente y el rubio dejó escapar un chillido.

-Ni me vengas a llorar a mí, tú te lo buscaste.- Le dijo Shun.

Los más jovenes se fueron a dormir, mientras el tío Ikki se quedó armando el triciclo. En cuanto terminó se fue. No le gusta estar en grupos.

Por su parte Hyoga y Shun fingieron dormir por el bien del otro. La verdad de las cosas es que ninguno iba poder dormir esa noche pues el corazón no los dejaría por estar esperando a alguien que ya jamás llegaría.

Por eso Shun no quiso estar en la cascada esperando a Ikki, pues su corazón no haría más que recordarle que Seiya ya no está. El corazón se engañó imaginando que estaba retrasado, que en un momento a otro aparecería, y en estos momentos en el que el día acabo y no apareció, la realidad lo está lastimando y quisiera llorar por Seiya y por Shiryu, pero no puede, pues entonces acongojaría a Hyoga, así que finge dormir, con todas sus fuerzas finge dormir.

Y Hyoga quisiera seguir en la cascada, esperando, como hacían siempre en el cumpleaños de Shiryu, aunque sabe que el castaño no llegará, le gustaría estar allí, esperando. Pero Shun sabría que esta esperando a Seiya y eso lo acongojaría. Por eso, también cierra los ojos y finge dormir.

Por su parte, Shiryu duerme serenamente, se vive en un cosmos imperfecto y así es como debe ser para convertirse en estrella… aunque entiende eso, de vez en cuando llora por lo imperfecto. Pero no esta noche, pues Ryuho comió pastel y le leyó.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

Hyoga y Shun andan de visita por el cumpleaños de Shiryu. Ikki no es de andar en reuniones familiares. Sólo que siente debilidad por el pastel que hace Shunrey. Por eso hizo acto de presencia, aunque muy a su estilo –justo cuando Shun lo necesita para armar el triciclo (^-^ ). -Al día siguiente Shun le tomó muchas fotos a Ryuho en su triciclo, cuando llegó a su casa las pegó en el refrigerador para que cuando Ikki decidiera de nuevo aparecer, las pudiera ver. –De hecho días después desapareció una de modo misterioso. (^v^ )

Para su corta edad, Ryuho lee muy bien … hijo de Shiryu tenia que ser.

Increíblemente Saint Seiya Omega en lo que se refiere a mis amados bronces, me resulta muy triste, y la parte de Shiryu y Ryuho es increíblemente hermosa y melancólica. Lleno de sentimiento. Pero ya se hizo oficial que no me gusta esta saga.

Este fic nació todito (los 4 capítulos) en la semana en la que apareció Hyoga por eso andaba inspirada. Sin embargo las partes de Ikki nacieron después a petición popular, y como ya pudieron ver, ya apareció en el capítulo 1, no lo había metido por no saber su destino en el Omega.

Ryuho está leyendo "Alicia a través del espejo" de Lewis Carroll. Su tío Hyoga se lo compró por los dibujos, que le indicaron que libro era, porque no da una con esa escritura de palitos.

*Gohoro es el nombre de los 5 picos. Así lo llaman en el manga y en el anime. Supongo que es el nombre dicho en Japones pues "Go" es 5, en cuanto a "Horo" no tengo idea de que significa, supongo que picos, pero no estoy segura así que pa que les miento.

Saludos a

Alyshalus, Mija, que se me hace que Shiryu es tu consentido.

Chesse Smily, me adivinaste, el segundo capítulo es de cumpleaños, pero de Shiryu, aunque más parece que le festejaron a Ryuho. Está muy chiquito, sólo 4 años, por eso todavía anda en triciclo.

Carito, ya salió Ikki, no tenia planeada su aparición pues sin él Shun se vería muy solito. Me pareció muy abatido en el capítulo en el que apareció. Por eso quería que se viera más tristón. Bueno, que no llegara Seiya fue muy triste.

Suki90, Seiya es lo más triste del omega, se lo trago la oscuridad. Lloro por esos trece años en los que no estuvo.

Fabiola, me dejo de gustar el omega, que se le va hacer.

Sakura li, sólo te puedo decir que esperes al capitulo 4

Tepucihualt-Shun, no me vuelvo a olvidar de ti, después de todo eres la fan 00000000000000000000000002 de la horda de Shun. Espero que ahora si estés contenta con la numeración. Ya hay los ceros que consideras que faltan y espero que alzcance. Son muchas y vaya que ejercen presión, digo hasta lograron que sacara a Ikki en este fic.

Me faltaron un par de saludines, es que vi los review muy tarde. Saludos a Gianni y Chisaana Hana

¡uy! Creo que la nota fue más larga que el capitulo. Bye, Bye nos vemos en 15 días.

.-.-.-.-.-


	3. Una fuerza increiblemente fuerte

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**A mi pequeño Dragón**_

_**Capítulo tres:**_

_**Una fuerza increíblemente fuerte también es increíblemente débil**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

La fuerza de gravedad, es tan poderosa que es capaz de crear estrellas y es tan débil, que con un impulso de nuestros pies podemos vencerla y dar un salto.

Tal pareciera que el poder de la fuerza de gravedad es relativo. En unos lugares del universo es tan fuerte que nos aplastaría y en otros es tan débil que si no tenemos cuidado salimos volando. La fuerza de gravedad sigue sus propias reglas y esta es la hora en que no la podemos entender plenamente.

Así son nuestras fuerzas, pues a lo largo de la vida son relativas.

Cuando el anciano maestro me preguntó por qué quería ser caballero, le respondí que quería ser fuerte para poder encarar lo que el destino me deparase. Como huérfano, entendí que mi supervivencia dependía únicamente de mí, por eso quería ser fuerte.

En ese entonces me sentía muy débil y pequeño, pero el anciano maestro me dijo que yo era muy fuerte.

Entrene todos los días, me volví caballero y me sentía increíblemente poderoso; y fue cuando el maestro me dijo que yo era débil.

No entendí, hasta esa vez que luche con Seiya, que el maestro tenia razón. Igual que la fuerza de gravedad que tiene el poder de crear y destruir estrellas, mi cosmos era igual de poderoso. Igual que la gravedad es fácilmente vencida por el impulso de los pies de un niño, mi gran poder fue fácilmente vencido.

Entiende esto, Ryuho, ahora que estás entrenando para convertirte en caballero, la fuerza sin voluntad, ni razón, no es nada. Por eso, en aquella pelea que tuve con Seiya de Pegaso, pese a que yo era mucho más fuerte, fui vencido.

¿Cuál era mi razón en esa batalla? Yo fui porque quería ver con mis propios ojos lo fuerte que me había vuelto, pero si de verdad hubiera creído en mi propia fuerza no habría tenido que demostrarme nada a mí mismo. Además, no tenia una razón para querer ser fuerte. No una fuera de mí. Seiya en cambio, tenia que encontrar a alguien que amaba, esa persona impulsaba su corazón; por esa voluntad y esa razón sus fuerzas me rebasaron.

Me comporte como un cretino, porque mi objetivo siempre fue ser fuerte y en ese momento no comprendía por qué estaba siendo rebasado en fuerzas. Fui un niño que estaba haciendo un berrinche, me comporte de una manera tan estúpida que arriesgue mi vida por nada. Y habría perecido si Seiya no me hubiera salvado.

Fue hasta después de esa pelea cuando por fin encontré verdaderas razones para ser fuerte y mi voluntad se convirtió en un cosmos poderoso. Porque descubrí que quería proteger a Seiya y a mis otros hermanos. Y sobretodo quería un mundo donde Shunrey pudiera sonreír. Eso fue lo que me dio las fuerzas para encarar a los dioses. Lo que volvió a mi cosmos poderoso.

La fuerza de gravedad es tan poderosa que crea y destruye estrellas. Y siendo así de poderosa, no tiene el poder de detenernos. Podemos saltar si así lo queremos, podemos volar si incendiamos nuestro cosmos.

Ryuho, tú voluntad hará que tu cosmos sea tan fuerte o tan débil. Tu poder será relativo porque se vera influenciado por las diversas situaciones que atravieses, por eso es importante que encuentres el motivo que siempre mantenga encendido tu cosmos.

"_**Por eso no te preocupes, ya tengo un motivo verdadero y fuerte. Un motivo que hará crecer mi cosmos al infinito."**_

¿Eh?

"_**Mi motivo eres tú, papá."**_

Ryuho… desde que naciste eres una estrella que me ilumina.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**Bonus 1**_

En la ribera del río a unos cuantos metros de la cascada están el tío Hyoga, el tío Shun y Ryuho.

El tío Shun últimamente anda muy de malas y sumamente triste. Es natural, pues la oscuridad ha avanzado mucho en el cuerpo de Shiryu por estar entrenando a Ryuho. Así que en lugar de contemplar a su sobrino entrenar, con alegría, como lo hacia antes; hoy se está dedicando a buscar hiervas y raíces medicinales.

Después de todo no pasa mucho tiempo aquí y en su casa estas plantas no abundan.

Por su parte el tío Hyoga está parado sobre una gran roca a un lado del río, insiste en quedarse allí para ver cuando Ryuho logre encender su cosmos.

-Tío Hyoga, como que tío Shun no quiere verme.

-Está ocupado buscando plantas.

-No ahora, desde que llegó se comporta muy distante conmigo.

-No te preocupes Ryuho, ¡ ¡ ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE SHUN ES UN VIEJO AMARGADO Y ACHACOSO. LA AVANZADA EDAD LO HA PUESTO MUY SENSIBLE! ! ! –Grita Hyoga a todo pulmón para que Shun lo oiga.

Shun obviamente lo escuchó, pero no iba a hacerle caso a sus niñerías. Además, justo en ese momento había encontrado muchas plantas que le servían para hacer medicina para Shiryu.

Por su parte Ryuho vuelve a entrenar, una y otra vez tira golpes contra la cascada. Y en una de esas, tanto Hyoga y Shun voltearon al sentir su cosmos. Gracias al poder del cosmos, Ryuho había logrado levantar una alta columna de agua. Hyoga y Shun estaban asombrados, sobretodo el primero, que por su asombro no recapacito que el agua iba sobre él y ¡zas! Toda la columna de agua le cayó encima al cisne.

Shun se llevó las manos al estomago y tuvo que sentarse por la risa. Allí estaba Hyoga todo empapado, sosteniéndose con uñas y dientes de la roca para no caer al río y es que por poco el agua que lanzó Ryuho lo tumba.

-¡Lo siento tío Hyoga!

-¡Nada de lo siento! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito!

-Te juro que no era mi intención que el agua aterrizara sobre ti.

-No me importa, nadie empapa al poderoso Hyoga y sigue con su vida así como si nada. Me las vas a pagar mocoso.

-¡Tío Shun! ¡Tío Shun! ¡El tío Hyoga me quiere matar! –Dice Ryuho huyendo.

-¡ ¡ ¡LO QUE PASA ES QUE HYOGA ES UN VIEJO AMARGADO Y ACHACOSO. LA AVANZADA EDAD LO HA PUESTO MUY SENSIBLE! ! ! –Grita Shun lleno de risa. -¡ ¡ ¡CORRE, NO CREO QUE TE ALCANCE POR LO VIEJO QUE ESTÁ! ! ! –Y Shun contempla como Hyoga persigue a Ryuho, igual que cuando perseguía a Seiya. La nostalgia de aquellos días lo hizo sonreír desde el fondo de su alma como hace mucho no lo hacía. –Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez sí está muy viejo, será mejor que me ponga a buscar unas raíces para hacerle un té antes de que se resfrié.

_**Bonus 2**_

Todo el cuerpo le duele a Ryuho, que camina despacio y sin ganas por el cansancio del entrenamiento, va donde su padre está meditando y ya le faltaba poco para llegar, por lo que alza la vista y entonces ve una sombra.

Hay alguien junto a su padre, un hombre alto de cabellos azules de aura intimidante y poderosa. Voltea un instante y después desaparece. Ante eso Ryuho corre y abraza a su padre. Se cerciora que no la hayan hecho nada.

_-Que no te asuste no era nadie malo, por muy intimidante que se vea. Es sólo un hermano que de cuando en cuando viene a ver si estoy bien- _Le dice el espíritu de Shiryu.

A Ryuho no lo deja muy convencido esa explicación. Horas después le platica a su mamá lo que paso.

-Si tu papá te dijo que no era nadie malo, no hay porque preocuparse.- Le dice Shunrey.

-Pero aun así me dio miedo. Era un tipo altote y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Con cara de pocos amigos? De casualidad tenia el cabello azul.

-Sí

-Ya decía yo que era tu tío Ikki. –Dice Shunrey y de inmediato busca un álbum de fotos.

-No creo, además cuando el tío Hyoga o el tío Shun van a pasar el tiempo con papá, sus auras son muy afectivas, en cambio este "tío" me dio miedo pensé que le iba a hacer algo a papá

-La señorita Saori solía decir, que no es que tu tío Ikki sea gruñón u hosco, es sólo que no sabe como expresarse. Mira, la señorita Saori te tomó estas fotos con tus tíos.

Ryuho las contempla fascinado y si efectivamente allí esta el peliazul del tío Ikki. En la primera foto están en un sofá el tío Hyoga, su papá Shiryu y alguien más.

-Ese era tu tío Seiya. -Le dice Shunrey.

Parados atrás del sofá se acomodaron el tío Shun e Ikki. Shiryu que estaba sentado en medio sostenía a Ryuho de apenas unos meses, pero justo cuando tomaron la foto algo molesto a Ryuho por lo que empezó a llorar y así salio en la foto, con cara de puchero y grandes lagrimones.

En la siguiente foto Shiryu y Seiya están inclinados hacia Ryuho revisando porque empezó a llorar.

En la que sigue, Hyoga se llevo una mano a los ojos, Shun tiene cara de espanto, Ikki está sin expresión alguna, Shiryu y Seiya están adoloridos y sobándose la cabeza y bebe Ryuho se ríe divertido viéndolos.

-Tu tío Ikki no se aguanto la tentación y aprovechando que las cabezas de tu papá y tu tío Seiya estaban cerca, que las estrella. Después de eso por fin posaste bien. –Dice Shunrey dándole vuelta a la pagina para mostrarle una foto más grande de cuando por fin Ryuho salió sonriendo. -Hasta aplaudiste cuando sonó hueco. Mira. Siempre te reías cada que el tío Ikki le pegaba a tu papá.

Y la última foto eran Seiya y Shiryu que seguían sobándose del golpe. Mientras Ryuho se sigue riendo a carcajadas.

-Ahora me siento culpable, le voy a ir a dar un abrazo a papá y a pedirle que me perdone.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_


	4. Una estrella tiene que morir

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

_**A mi pequeño Dragón**_

_**Capítulo cuatro:**_

_**Una estrella tiene que morir para que nazca otra**_

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

Ryuho, hijo mío, ahora que eres caballero estás siguiendo un destino incierto, eres una estrella que atraviesa el universo sin saber hacia donde va, no debo de temer pues tienes un cosmos fuerte y con una gran capacidad de crecer.

De ahora en adelante Ryuho, tu crecerás y brillarás intensamente. Aunque ahora te vas lejos, tú sigues a mi lado, pues, puedo sentir tu cosmos sin importar la distancia.

Nada en el firmamento es estático, todo está en movimiento y todo cambia. Ni siquiera las estrellas son eternas, ni siquiera ellas se quedan quietas. Todos nos movemos inciertos en el cosmos, así que no tengas duda o miedo con respecto al camino que tomes, hijo mío, sí sigues a tu corazón estarás siempre en el camino correcto.

Un funesto día, mis hermanos y yo luchamos contra Marte, por el derecho de seguir con vida. Sin temor a ser tragado por la oscuridad y movido siempre por el deseo de proteger a los que ama, Seiya luchó al limite y sellando a Marte desapareció en la oscuridad.

Aunque había perdido mis sentidos, pude escuchar el grito de dolor que dieron Hyoga y Shun, al ver a Seiya desaparecer. Y ni siquiera habíamos vencido, Marte sólo estaba sellado por algunos años, y habíamos pagado un precio muy alto por ese tiempo ganado, nuestros cuerpos se encontraban sumamente lastimados por la herida de la oscuridad y ya no seriamos capaces de encender nuestros cosmos sin ser consumidos por ella, y lo peor, habíamos perdido a Seiya.

Y ni siquiera el cosmos de Atena podía curarnos.

Desde entonces hemos llorado por él y con el dolor hemos aprendido a vivir y avanzar, aunque ciertamente no sabíamos a dónde íbamos.

Levantarse de la adversidad y el dolor ha sido la constante en la vida de Hyoga. Nos quedamos perdidos sin Seiya, incapaces de volver usar nuestras armaduras y nuestro cosmos. Uno diría que así sería imposible seguir siendo un caballero.

Pero a Hyoga nadie le quita el titulo del caballero del cisne. No le importa lo que paso con Marte, ni que el elevar su cosmos lo pueda llevar a la oscuridad. Él ha decidido que va a seguir siendo caballero por el resto de sus días y aún más allá. El sacrificio del maestro Camus para volverlo caballero no será en vano. Está aferrado a que nada le puede quitar eso, pues es lo que siente su corazón.

Vive y sigue su vida como caballero, tiene que vivir, por su madre, por su maestro Camus, por su amigo Isaac y ahora por su hermano Seiya. Tanto es el amor que siente por ellos que ni la oscuridad de Marte puede contra ese sentimiento. Él vencerá y seguirá delante de una u otra forma.

Por eso, lo último que supe de él, es que se iba a entrenar nuevamente, se ha metido en "el valle de los lamentos", se fue ahí para enfrentar todos sus demonios internos. Está convencido que si puede borrar de él, todo sentimiento de ira, furia y odio. Si puede incluso borrar la tristeza y la pena de su alma, el infinito sentimiento de amor hacia todas las personas que a querido lo hará más fuerte y al fin podrá curarse de la herida de la oscuridad. Entonces, cuando llegue el momento verá a Marte a los ojos y lo atacará con toda su potencia … por Seiya. Yo se que no puede olvidar ese día, pero no piensa darse por vencido. Seiya jamás le perdonaría que se rindiera.

Shun lloraba desconsolado desde ese día. El dolor de Shun era tan grande que creí que se iba a morir de pena. Cierto que Hyoga, Saori y yo, también soltamos lagrimas, pero sólo el dolor de Shun me preocupaba pues de verdad creía que se podía morir por perder toda esperanza.

Nada podía consolar a Shun, un día simplemente desapareció y temí ya nunca jamás volver a saber de él.

La herida de la oscuridad causa mucho dolor y si un cosmos como el de Atena no puede curarnos, tal vez otra cosa sí. Y Shun se había ido buscando, levantando todas las piedras buscando esa cosa que pueda curar a los hermanos que aún le quedan. Cuando volví a saber de él, la cantidad de cosas que ya sabía sobre medicina y otras ciencias era sorprendente. Shun siempre ha sido una estrella muy brillante y acogedora, era cosa natural que se volviera tan buen doctor y para muchas aldeas pobres, él es una luz de esperanza.

Ahora Shun vive haciendo remedios para sus hermanos, increíblemente nos ha hecho llevadera la herida de la oscuridad.

Nunca quiso pelear, él de verdad nació para curar y no para herir; y aunque su vocación de doctor lo ha ayudado a seguir adelante, todavía hoy, Shun sigue llorando por ese día en el que perdimos a Seiya.

Y aunque su dolor es muy grande, Shun no piensa rendirse, encontrará la cura para la herida de la oscuridad. Ese es su objetivo y eso es lo que lo sostiene.

A pesar del dolor, Hyoga y Shun siguieron adelante, pues darse por vencidos va contra su naturaleza. No sabían si habían tomado el camino correcto, aunque sus senderos fueron completamente diferentes, ambos avanzaron siguiendo a su corazón. Por eso te lo digo Ryuho, avanza siguiendo a tu corazón y no te rindas ante el destino. Confía en que tu cosmos te dará fuerza para seguir adelante.

Obedece a tu corazón y no te arrepentirás.

Cuando tome la decisión de ser yo quien te entrenara, fui consiente del costo, pero entrenarte era lo que el corazón me dictaba. Shun de inmediato se enfado conmigo, intento hacerme cambiar de opinión de mil maneras, en todo momento me hizo saber que había otros que podían entrenarte.

Pero no cambie de opinión.

Shun se enfadó tanto conmigo que por un tiempo dejó de venir a verme. Mandaba a Hyoga con mis medicinas, haciéndole prometer que me diría que yo lo estaba matando de dolor y que más valía que desistiera de mis ideas. Yo sabía que estaba hiriendo mortalmente a su corazón. Lloró más allá de las lagrimas cuando vio desparecer a Seiya elevando su cosmos y siendo tragado por la oscuridad; y ahora yo pretendía hacer lo mismo, incluso peor, pues sería una agonía lenta y dolorosa. Pretendía elevar mi cosmos para entrenarte a sabiendas de que cada día, de a poco en poco desaparecería.

Pero esa era mi decisión, el sendero que yo había elegido para mí.

Hyoga no intentó convencerme de que otro te entrenara, pero vino aquí y junto a mí lloró largo rato por mi decisión. No me dijo nada porque entendía perfectamente mis razones … pero el que lo entendiera, no es igual a que lo aceptara o a que no le doliera. Y se que Shun también entendía mis motivos y que le eran suficientemente validos, pero el dolor por lo que paso con Seiya y el dolor que atravesaría por mí, fue lo que lo mantuvo distante por un tiempo.

Ryuho, tu madre y yo sabemos lo poderoso que es Marte y si vas a tener un futuro tendrás que pelear por tu derecho a vivir. Por eso no podía dejar tu educación a nadie más. Tu única esperanza de supervivencia será la fuerza de tu cosmos.

Por esa esperanza de que sobrevivas, es por la cual he sacrificado mi cuerpo en tu entrenamiento. Claro que fue doloroso, que cada que elevo mi cosmos la herida de la oscuridad me invade más y más, pero conforme te fuiste haciendo más fuerte, Ryuho, la esperanza iluminaba mi alma.

Una vez te hable que la fuerza de gravedad, crea y destruye estrellas, a través de esos procesos el universo evoluciona. Un día la gravedad hizo nacer una estrella, otro día le dio muerte, pues en su interior ya se habían gestado los elementos de la vida. Todo nace con la muerte de las estrellas, pues en el interior de las estrellas, gracias a sus procesos termonucleares, las partículas dispersas se convierten en los átomos que conforman los elementos, el oro, la plata, el oxigeno, el carbono, el nitrógeno, el hidrogeno y los demás elementos, surgieron dentro de la estrella que al morir nos dio vida, pues con su muerte la gravedad formó una nueva estrella y planetas.

Estoy consiente que durante estos años que te he entrenado he acortado mi vida, las estrellas nacieron para morir y dar vida. Yo he decidido convertirme en una estrella que te de vida, ese es el sendero que mi corazón me hizo seguir, no es un camino equivocado, ni me arrepiento de haberlo tomado. Es un camino distinto al de Hyoga y Shun, pero es mi camino.

Seiya, mi amigo, mi hermano, desapareció tragado por la oscuridad. Igual que una estrella, se sacrificó para darle la oportunidad de vivir a los que amaba. Mientras yo me consumo para que tú seas cada vez más fuerte, te estoy dando la fuerza para que sobrevivas al destino que viene. Lo hago porque te amo. No es una decisión equivocada. Cuando elevó mi cosmos para entrenarte y el dolor me atraviesa, a veces siento en mi hombro la mano de Seiya, se que está conmigo en esto. Porque darle vida a los que amamos es lo que nos dicta el corazón.

Él se convirtió en una estrella cuyo fulgor se extinguió para dar vida y yo quiero seguirlo, porque te amo, a ti y a tu madre y sé que el brillo que adquieres Ryuho, vencerá la oscuridad y algún día Marte será derrotado definitivamente y por fin dejará de ser una sombra en tu futuro.

Así que ni el dolor, ni mi penosa situación me importan, porque el amor que siento por ti me sostendrá y tendré fuerzas para seguir adelante hasta el final.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**FIN**

**¡SantaManíaCaballeresca!**

…

**Dedicado a mi otosan que está en el cielo**

"**Valor soldado, valor hasta el final"**

…

**Muchas gracias por leer y aún más si dejan reviews**

**Especiales gracias a Alyshalus, gianni, Sakura li, Suki90, Sumiko Nightray, Chiisana Hana, Fabiola Brambila, Smily90, paomic93, InatZiggy-Stardust, Tepucihualt-Shun, Carito 357 y a ChesseSmile, por sus reviews**

**Especialmente a Fabiola que me aguantó y me explicó el omega cuando la furia no me dejaba ver nada. Que quieres, igual que Shiryu soy un dragón muy orgulloso y muy obstinado. ¡Como que casi somos del mismo día él y yo! Tardo en procesar. Libras teníamos que ser, nos molestamos si sentimos que la balanza no está equilibrada. **

Por cierto, lastima que Shunrey no sea libra, porque por ahí encontré que la química perfecta se encuentra en la pareja libra y libra, le sigue libra y acuario … será por eso que amo al patito, Shiryu es demasiado perfecto para mí, y bueno tiene a Shunrey.

Virgo y Acuario no se llevan, ironías de la vida. Leo y Virgo tampoco, porque Virgo siempre tiene poder sobre Leo. Tenia que ser, Virgo siempre termina domesticando al leoncito, lo que hace que los leones se alejen de los Virgo. Eso lo leí hace mucho, ya no me acuerdo de Libra y Sagitario, ni de Sagitario y Virgo. Ni de las combinaciones que falten.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Nota uno:**_

Pues no hubo bonus esta vez, es que en estos momentos Hyoga, Shun, Ikki y Ryuho andan en distintos lugares. Hyoga anda metido en el glaciar, Shun anda recorriendo pueblos, Ikki anda donde sólo él sabe y Ryuho acaba de destruir el reactor del templo del agua y ahora anda siguiendo a Naruto ¡ups! Perdón decía a Haruto a su aldea ninja.

Ups I did it again! Un poquito incoherente eso de que Shiryu sin sentidos sienta dolor, pero eso le da dramatismo.

Como mencione anteriormente, este fic nació cuando vi el capítulo de Hyoga. Me encanto tanto y es que no fue sólo que Hyoga se lució viéndose poderoso, sino que, sentí que estaba entrenando, pues como dijo Yuna ese fue el lugar en donde se sobrepuso al dolor y perdió la debilidad que le impedía obtener la armadura. ¿Por qué otra razón Hyoga estaría en un sitio así? Eso me puso a pensar en lo que Shun y Shiryu andaban haciendo. ¿Por qué Shun se volvería medico? No puede ser sólo porque tenga vocación, no me imagino a Shun dejando todo así, sabiendo que el mundo está en peligro y que Marte iba a volver. Shiryu entrenando a Ryuho se me hizo muy poético, pero al omega le gusta hacerme enojar y cuando encuentro algo bello en su trama –y en relación a mis bronce –me lo destroza, no saben como llore en ese capitulo donde Ryuho recuerda cuando entro a Palestra. Ya había escrito el fic, y yo diciendo que Shiryu no le entregaría su entrenamiento a nadie. No me importa la historia del amigo, me destrozo la historia que ya tenia de Shiryu y Ryuho. Nuevamente tuve que dejar pasar mi enojo y cavilar para entender eso y verle sentido y unirlo con lo que ya tenía, pues ya habían dicho que a Ryuho su padre lo entreno. Pero en serio, en serio, lo juro, odio Palestra, le quitaron mucho a Saint Seiya, ahora resulta que primero te dan tu armadura y luego entrenas para caballero. Pero no discutiré eso, ya no quiero discutir los desazones de esta serie.

_**Nota dos:**_

Aquí entre nos y esto es algo muy personal, me hace llorar la situación de Shiryu y Ryuho. Mi otosan se me fue de a poquito en poquito, pues desde que tuve conciencia estuvo enfermo de algo incurable y Saint Seiya siempre fue mi escape para no pensar … que curioso que ahora después de tantos años sea precisamente este anime el que me lo traiga a mi memoria. Hubiera querido que no mostraran a Shiryu así pues realmente me hace llorar por traerme recuerdos.

Mi otosan me duro muchísimos años porque se esforzó para estar conmigo. No crean que se me murió estando yo peque. Y de que se me fue, pues ya ha pasado un montón de años. ¡Huy! ya soné muy vieja.

_**Nota tres:**_

Últimamente SS omega me tiene muy bipolar, me ha traído más corajes que alegrías, de hecho me convierte en Hulk a cada rato y medio sonrió después, así que ya decidí no verla hasta que la terminen y pueda verla de un jalón y así no vivir enojada, porque este anime es de esos donde arruinan todo para después arreglarlo. Pero mientras ¿quien me quita mi coraje entripado por lo que le hicieron a mis bronces?

Se que van a decir que es sólo una caricatura, son sólo unos personajes ficticios, pero son mis amados personajes ficticios. Ellos siempre han sido mi catarsis cuando las cosas andaban mal. Además, siempre he sido una niña muy cerrada y solitaria pero como dicen, las personas enamoradas siempre nos caen bien, y yo siempre he estado enamorada de Saint Seiya, por eso siempre me han abierto las puertas a amigos, novios e incluso hasta trabajos. Tapicé los muros de mi cuarto con póster de ellos, mis cuadernos están llenos de Hyogas y sus hermanos en versión chibi, que dibuje entre clases, mis separadores de libros siempre fueron imágenes de ellos, hasta los cargo en la cartera. Cuando dan mi descripción dicen "la niña esa rara que esta obsesionada caballeros del zodiaco", hasta una maestra me propuso hacer mi tesis sobre ellos y mis amigos juran que cuando tenga un hijo le pondré Seiya y si es niña Saori. –Estoy empezando a creer que cuando tenga un hijo, aunque le ponga Cristoforo, todo mundo lo llamara Seiya.

Al menos la mitad de mi vida me la he pasado soñando con Hyoga, Seiya, Shun, Shiryu e Ikki y por supuesto Saori. **Los nuevos personajes del omega son lindos**, sólo tienen la mala suerte de estar en lugar de mis bronce. Con que nos lo hubieran endulzado un poco no estaría yo tan de malas, por ejemplo hubiera sido maravilloso que Shun hubiera acabado con ese caballero de plata, era su única aparición en más de 27 capítulos. Claro que fue muy bonito ver a Kouga y Ryuho uniendo fuerzas, pero con tantos episodios, ese era el de Shun, que me lo hubieran mostrado con un cosmos bello y maravilloso aunque después se estuviera muriendo por la herida de la oscuridad, habría sido un sueño glorioso. Y luego Ryuho, por qué no apareció en tantos capítulos, me canso y me molesto, con lo bello que hubiera sido verlo comer tacos o limpiando el hotel, haciendo amistades, pero simplemente me lo sacaron de la trama, sentí feo, sentí que me lo botaron a un lado, y todo por ser hijo de Shiryu, otro que también siento que me lo botaron de la trama, eso de que este ciego sordo mudo atáctil y sin olfato no me gusto, no le veo sentido alguno, porque a final de cuentas la oscuridad ha invadido casi todo el cuerpo de Shiryu, Ryuho bien podría buscar un cosmos poderoso para curarlo de la herida de la oscuridad, sin tener a mi dragoncito bonito tan mal, y en serio, lo que hubiera dado por un dialogo, si Shiryu se comunica con Ryuho por medio del cosmos, un dialogo lleno de sabiduría dragonaría me hubiera hecho feliz. En lugar de eso vi a Ryuho entrenando en Palestra todo peque. Allí también hice coraje. Y bueno, apenas era medio feliz en el capitulo de Rozan por ver a Shiryu y a Shunrey juntos cuando me amargan poniendo a un güerejo feo, feo, rete feo, como que se parece a Hyoga XD y se lleva la armadura dorada de libra, con el pretexto de que como Shiryu rechazó la armadura dorada, esta ya lo ha elegido a él, todavía no me recupero de ese ultraje. Si en la parte dorada viste la armadura de libra voy a vomitar mi bilis de puro coraje, ya ni hablemos de la armadura de acuario, si otro que no sea Hyoga la tiene – y como van las cosas, tal vez un clon de Shiryu.- mi furia será tal que el cabello se me teñirá de blanco por el coraje más grande de toda mi vida. Y sí, me salen canas cuando me enojo en grado sumo. -Esta serie ya me saco varias-.

**Así que aunque SS omega este bien bueno,** después de discutir tanto con **Fabiola **tengo que admitir que esta buena la saga, es lo que le hicieron a mis bronce lo que me la ha amargado, por eso ya no la voy a ver. Espero que **Suki **tenga razón y levanten. Que mi sueño de volverlos a ver en acción y tenerlos en otra aventura como los héroes que hicieron mi infancia mágica, se haga realidad.

**Y para los que ven el omega, he de decir que ame el capitulo donde comen tacos, ni en mis sueños más bizarros me he imaginado a los santos de Atena comiendo tacos y esa pirámide al estilo prehispanico XD ¡ ¡ ¡pero hasta las cabezas de Quetzalcoalt tenia! ! ! XDDD, aun así el puesto de Tacos le gano pues solamente le falto poner Tacos el güero. Que de hecho el puesto no tenia nombre, solo decía "Tacos el …" **No me había emocionado tanto desde que en el anime el cazador de la bruja, que se desarrolla en México pusieron una gasolinera igualita a las de aquí con todos sus colores, hasta le pusieron el letrerote de PEMEX. **También tengo la gran duda acerca del elemento de la sangre, que supongo será el elemento de Sonia pues es el único elemento que falta y hasta donde vi, ella no ha demostrado elemento alguno, quiero ver ese poder, plis, cuando lo saquen pueden mandarme un mensaje porque quiero verlo. **Pero si lo saca en la casa de acuario con otro portando esa hermosa armadura por favor avísenme con delicadeza, sólo díganme que me tengo que comprar un tinte y lo entenderé.

Bye Bye - (^_^) – Perdón por la notota.


End file.
